mirrorrealmsgamesfandomcom-20200214-history
Beginner's Guide to Puppet Guardian
Part 1 of the PG guide will help beginner-level players quickly adapt to the game's unique play style. Moreover, it will help players build a good foundation for their character. This guide is still under development, but feel free to check it out. If you have any feedback please enter your input below the page. Introduction Before reading this guide, be sure to take a look at this article for more game knowledge: *Puppet Guardian Getting Started Learning the Ropes Task #1: Equipped For Adventure Location: Tower II Main Objectives: #Forge your first iron weapon. (Requires 10 Iron to make.) #Craft a pair of Leather Boots. (Requires 2 Leather to make.) Optional Objectives: *Upgrade your iron weapon to the "High" grade. *Synthesize Saltpeter to make at least 5 Gunpowder. Description Before beginning to explore the magical world of Puppet Guardian, you will need to be ready to face different creatures as well as walk great distance. Thankfully, Tower II helps you prepare for that. In this tower you will find Dice Game Stage 2: Lair of the Basilisk in which you'll gather Iron to make your first iron weapon. While completing main objective #1, you will want to avoid fighting any of these creatures to maintain full health for the time being. Once you've gathered enough Iron, go ahead and make an iron weapon. It's highly recommended for beginning players to make a Halberd as this weapon's special attack has fairly decent damage and very good attack range to attack from a safe distance, but if you think you can manage with a different weapon then don't be afraid to do so. Now, return to the Lair of the Basilisk and defeat Kobolds and Cave Bears for their Leather to complete main objective #2. Once you've gathered enough Leather, go ahead and craft yourself a pair of Leather Boots and equip them. This Shoe item offers +1 Movement Speed, so your character should be moving slightly quicker now. Congratulations on completing your first task! Side Notes *Holy Water is used to prevent creatures from turning you into stone. *If you find a Zoisite gem, do not sell or trade this item to anyone! This is item is very valuable for creating powerful magic-casting items. This will be explained later on in the guide. *Desynthesis Stones are valuable to experienced players, so they can be sold for a decent amount of gold coins. Common Questions What should I do with my Vagabond Rags? *Throw them away, you can make better kinds of clothing later on. You'll be saving yourself valuable time and Rucksack space making this decision. Keep in mind that most of the clothes in Puppet Guardian (i.e., Hat, Jacket, Shirt, Pants, and Accessories) do not provide any stats bonuses. In other words, they're mainly for visual appearance. When or should I fight the Basilisk? Why? *Unless you're seeking The Evil Eye or the Dark Chest from the Basilisk, it is recommended to avoid fighting the Stage 2 boss. However, if you're seeking personal glory in defeating this boss, be sure to upgrade your weapon to at least "Zoa" rank. Fighting this boss solo will be difficult if you're not using either a Halberd or an Axe weapon, unless you don't mind a challenge. What's the Gunpowder for? *This will be explained later on in the guide. As stated earlier, it's an optional objective, but it'd be in your best interest to make some Gunpowder for your future tasks. ---- Task #2: Heal Up Location: Tower I & Tower IV Main Objective: *Make Healing Feathers. Sub Objectives: #Gather at least 5 Feathers. #Gather at least 5 Blue Herbs. #Gather at least 5 Lizard Tails. Details Healing items are a must in this game because you can never be too careful when venturing the Dice Game Stages. Here's a list of common healing items and their properties: *Blue Herbs heals 1 HP. *Blue Liquid (Recipe: 5 Blue Herbs) heals 5 HP. *Healing Feather (Recipe: 1 Feather + 1 Blue Herb + 1 Lizard Tail) heals 5 HP. *Healing Potion (Recipe: 1 Blue Liquid + 2 Lizard Tails) heals 10 HP. For the sake of efficiency, we'll be making Healing Feathers. Head on to Tower IV and enter Dice Game Stage 4: The Paradise of Birds. All of the birds in this game stage drop Feathers, so be sure to collect as many Feathers as you can on your first run. Also try to gather some Blue Herbs as well. Once you've gathered enough Feathers, head on to Dice Game Stage 1: Forest of the Beetle to obtain Lizard Tails and some Blue Herbs. Once you've gathered a sufficient amount of these items, go ahead and finish your last run and return to lobby to make Healing Feathers. If you followed the sub objectives, you should be able to make at least 5 Healing Feathers. Congratulations on completing Task #2! Side Notes *Healing Feather's first priority is healing nearby pets and other players. So if choose to heal yourself, make sure that no player or pet is too close you or the Healing Feather will heal them instead. *Blue Herbs are fundamental for creating healing items, so be sure to keep a plentiful supply in your Rucksack or Warehouse Guild. *Whenever you're venturing in any of the Dice Game Stages, always make it a habit to bring healing items with you. Common Questions Where can I find Blue Herbs, and what are the best locations to find them? *Blue Herbs can be found in the following Dice Game Stages (Recommendations are bolded.): **Dice Game Stage 1: Forest of the Beetle **Dice Game Stage 3: The Golden Jungle **''Dice Game Stage 4: The Paradise of Birds'' **''Dice Game Stage 10: The Cave of Trials'' **Dice Game Stage 11: Mangool the Dark Forest **Dice Game Stage 13: The Cave of Trials Second Level In what situation would use these healing items? *Blue Herbs: Almost always never use this item to heal yourself unless it is absolutely necessary. It is always better to save Blue Herbs to make better healing items. *Blue Liquid: Almost always never use this item to heal yourself unless it is absolutely necessary. If you need to heal yourself, use either Healing Feathers or Healing Potions instead. *Healing Feather: Use this item when you've sustained at least 4 HP worth of damage. *Healing Potion: Use this item when you've sustained at least 9 HP worth of damage. ---- Task #3 The Enchanted City of Splendor Mythos Location: Kingdom of Splendor Mythos Main Objectives: *Head to the Kingdom of Splendor Mythos. *Visit Morias to claim your first quest. *Visit the 3 other quest NPCs: Borroni, Nagrov, Varvara. *Head to the Passage to the Cave of Trials.